Hannah Montana: YuGiOH Version!
by Therese Lyke
Summary: Yugi Motou is a average school boy but when on stage, dressed up as a girl, he's no other than teen pop sensation HANNAH MONTANA. What will happen if Yami Sennen, Yugi's major crush, is falling for his other side?
1. Chapter 1

**Therese: Hi ya'll! Get ready coz' you'll see a whole new side of Yugi Motou in this fic! Daniella! Disclaimer please!**

Daniella: Therese doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Hannah Montana... of course the songs are not hers either. Yugi, the apologies.

Yugi: /pulls out a piece of paper/ She would also like to say sorry becasue she knows that she should be writing "Opposite Attracts" and "Light of the Dark" but this one has been haunting her for hours. Yami, open the fic!

Yami: /sighs/ And now here's Hannah Montana: Yu-Gi-Oh version!!

All four: ENJOY!!

Yami: /throws away opening script/ I'm done for now!

* * *

The stage was pitch black and all you can see are the lights from the cellphones of hundrends of screaming fans chanting only one name. Most of them are crying because of the excitement they are all feeling and some fainted but still the person they came there for is still not on stage. At last, a female voice from nowhere was heard saying "**HELLO DOMINO CITY!! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!**" with those words, the screaming got even louder then there was a dim light showing a figure of a girl standing on center stage that excite the fans even more. "**Better hold on to your seats and we are about to start the party!**" The girl said on the microphone she's holding and pointing her finger up while moving her hips to the right. The guitar player started playing then she started to sing.

**(Therese: This is "Pumpin' up the Party" by Hannah Montana. I suggest you watch her performance of this to get your imagination running)**

* * *

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2]_

It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2]

They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2]

We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x2]  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now [x4]  


* * *

The teacher whipped her stick on Yugi's desk milimeters away from Yugi's sleeping head. Yugi immediately bolted upwards and looked around the room the see the concerned faces of his friends and the angry face of his english teacher. "Mr. Mouto. If you want to sleep, do it in your freetime not in my class" Teacher said then the other students giggled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I'll pay attention" Yugi said while sitting properly then the teacher continued with her lesson. Yugi was now taking notes and trying to hold back his yawns when he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Joey with a wide grin. _This can't be good_, he thought when he saw that stupidly goofy grin.

"You watched Hannah's concert last night didn't you?" Joey said but all he got from Yugi was a "ahh". Joey gave him a puppy dog pout that made him promise to tell him at lunch break and Joey was so happy them he voiced it that he recieved a glare from the teacher. Yugi giggled but frowned. He took a glance at his friend Daniella who gave him a smile and returned to her notes. He sighed and started doodling something of him notebook. He doodled his name and Yami's with a heart in the middle and frowned when he wrote Hannah's name inside the heart. Can it be the Hannah is stopping him from getting to Yami? What would Yami think if he knew he was Hannah? He shrugged this questions and focused on english class.

At lunch hour, Yugi and Daniella was walking towards the cherry tree where they all eat lunch together and Daniella felt that Yugi was confused about something that he didn't even say a word.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Daniella finally asked. Yugi stopped at his tracks. Daniella took a few more steps before turning around to face her friend. "Is it a Hannah problem?" Yugi nodded to Daniella's dismay. Daniella is the only one in their group that know that Yugi is Hannah and pinky sweared that none of them will spill it out. Almost forgot, she's Hannah's stylist, choreographer and song co-song writer. She sighed before looking around and how far is their destination before telling Yugi he could let it out.

"We all know that most of the guys in the group have a cruch on Hannah most especially-" Yugi bit his bottom lip. He doesn't wawnt to say it so Daniella continued for him.

"Yami?" Yugi nodded. Daniella gave out a chuckle that made Yugi pout. "The guy is head over heels for you"

"CORRECTION! He's head over heels for Hannah Montana. Did you see his room? It's full of Hannah merchandise! The guys is pretty much obssessed with her" Yugi whine.

"Another correction. He's technically obssesed with you" Daniella replied while poiting out him. Yugi rubbed his left arm while avoiding Daniella's smile. Her smile dropped, she knew what was coming next.

"What if he knew that Hannah is really me? I'm afriad he won't look at me the same way" Yugi said lookingf like he was almost going to cry. Daniella was about to comfort him when they heard somebody from behind them calling out their names. It was Joey, another crazed Hannah fan. Daniella glared at him for it wasn't the right time but gshe felt somebody tug on her sleeve. It was Yugi. Without any warnings, Yugi dragged her to the cherry tree and made her sit down between him and he's most beloved Yami , and THAT made Daniella annoyed. She did her best for Yami to notice Yugi but the guy is DAMN OBLIVIOUS to the others feelings. They looked around and attention was on Yugi alone which made the guy nervous.

"So, Yugi. Did you watch?" Joey said with his infamous goofy grin. Yugi forced to smile and gesture them no by shaking her head from side to side which disappoited the others. "Cheer up guys!" Joey suddenly burst that caught the others attention "I won 12 tickets to watch Hannah tonight" with that announcement, Yugi spit out his orange juice to Daniella. The others looked confused and asked what's wrong with Yugi. Daniella and Yugi exchanged looks.

"See, we don't like Hannah" Daniella lied to them to help her friend but she got yells from them.

"Guys, chill. We don't actaully hate her but we rather prefer Taylor Swift or Lady Gaga" Yugi added to the little act. _And liking myself isn't really me because of the fact I'M really Hannah_, Yugi added in the thought with a sweat dropping down his forehead.

"Sorry Wheeler but I have V.I.P passes to the concert. That means I get to meet her face to face" Kaiba retorted that made Yugi spit out his drink again.

"You do?" Yugi asked while wiping the reminder of the luquie from his lips. Kaiba nodded with a confused look saying that he shouldn't spit out his drink everytime they talk about Hannah.

"Mokuba wants to hang out with her and I wanna...well" Kaiba said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing a slight red that he got glares from the others.

"Your not asking her out!" Yami growled while Joey made a pattern of a striaght line on his neck with his thumb. Kaiba smirked at them evilly that made the others sigh.

"I'm sure your not Hannah's type Kaiba" Daniella said while cleaning her self up and sending glares at Yugi who's whispering sorry to her. Kaiba giving her the look saying "How do you know?"

"I'm not inviting you money bags. This twelve is already reserved but Yugi and Daniella doesn't want to come then I'll give the extra two to Bakura and Marik" Joey said a little disappointed. Then the bell rang to Yugi's relief. They all separate ways but Yugi and Daniella aren't going to any class. They sneek away to the pricipal's office to change into Hannah. The pricipal is another peson who knows about Yugi being Hannah so they sneek away from their friends and run to the pricipals office for Yugi to change into Hannah if needed. Yugi put on the wig and the clothing Daniella set for him. A Amethyst and lavender top with large buttons line up into two coluuns that reacher to his buttocks to look like a dress and puffy tight long sleeves. Skin tight black cotton pantsand 2 inch black boots. Daniella wear a gothic school uniform. White shirt white a black tie and vest. Checkered skirt, knee high white bootswith 3 inch heels. A short blond wig with black streaks and some bangs to find her right eye.

"Do you have my contacts with you Daniella" Yugi asked while looking around the secret room they had in the principal's office.

"Wait a minute" Daniella replied while putting the her left contact lense on so her eyes are now blue. She turned around and look at her bag. She took out an Amethyst contact lense container and walked to sat down and let Daniella put the contacts on. He blinked a few times to get rid of the pain but his eyes are now gray in color to complete her Hannah look.

"I'm still not use to it" Yugi said while tryinng his best to stop blinking from the pain. He got a giggle from Daniella in return.

"Miss Montana, your limo is here" The principal said and they were off to the concert.

* * *

**Therese: This is what I got so far. DON'T BLAME ME!!!**

Daniella: WOOT!! I'm in this one! And I'm Yugi's best friend.

Yami: I'm a craze fan boy here?

Therese: Yup!

Yugi: AND I'M HANNAH!!!

Therese: Yes. And I would like to thank Luna for giving an idea for the dress!!!

All four: Until next time!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Therese: Don't complain but my head his in this one.**

**Yami: Ths must turn out good Therese.**

**Yugi: Koi stop threatning her.**

**Daniella: On with the fic!**

**Yami: Eh-hem; forgot something important**

**Therese: I'LL DO THIS ONE! THIS IS SPECIAL!**

**Yugi: Yeah... why not?**

**Therese: My friends, Luna and Kiley, are going to appear in this fic! I would like to thank them for letting me put them for this fic.**

* * *

Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan are in waiting in the entrance of the Kaiba Dome waiting for the others to arrive. They were excited that they are about to watch Hannah on stage in person but it still bothers them how Daniella and Yugi rejected their offer. Miho **(Therese: YES! She is in this fic)** arrived twenty minutes before the show with Mai, Varon and Yami.

"Took ya long enough to arrive" Joey said glaring at the other four "Good thing these are front row seats"

"How did you get them anyway Joey? Twelve front row sits? They won't just give them away" Mai said clinging to Varon's arm. Joey already accepted that she has no chances with Mai months ago and besides, he has his eyes for a certain CEO.

"Somebody left them in my mail box. It has my name on it saying enjoy it but there was no sender" Joey replied before asking them to ask questions later and get inside before they miss the opening act which was the Jonas Brothers.

Back Stage...

"YOU WHAT?" Yugi shouted to his sister while holding the collar of her bathrobe and shaking her violently. She was wearing a red wig that is shoulder length and has a cute little blue hat on her head. Her eyes are as same as Yugi's contacts to show that they are "SISTERS". Another girl halt them by trying to get Yugi's grip to loosen so Daniella can pull Yugi's sister away. She was wearing a black wig that was long enough to qualify as Rapunzel's hair and she has baby bangs covering her eyebrows to give her a doll like effect. They were all in bathrobes of different colors. "LUNA? HOW COULD YOU?" Yugi asked once more while struggling to get out of his doll like friend's grip.

The girl with the red wig adjusted her blue bathrobe and looked at Yugi with a bead of sweat running down her forehead. "Come on bro. I just did it so you can have inspiration while you sing 'One in a Million'. You wrote that song for him right?" Luna said with a goofy smile in her face. Yugi stomped on his friends foot to get away from her grip and try to stranggle his sister who ran out of the dressing room with a "EEP!". Yugi stopped as soon as he was out of the door.

"OH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Yugi shouted to Luna who turned right at a corner with his Hannah accent and behavior before following Luna. Daniella and the other girl sighed.

"They are at it again" the doll like girl said.

"You said it Kiley" Daniella agreed before the two slumped down the amethyst couch.

"Why do you think Luna gave twelve tickets to Joey?" Kiley asked.

"To mess with her brother" Daniella replied. Kiley giggled at the response though she know it's a little bit true.

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba already got backstage to meet Hannah personally before the concert starts. It wasn't what Kaiba planned. He wanted to meet her AFTER the concert but Mokuba was begging him to see Hannah as soon as they arrive. As they were walking down the hallway to Hannah's dressing room, a girl with red hair almost bumped on them. Saying her apologies to the two Kaiba brothers before continuing to run. Kaiba sighed with annoyance while Mokuba glared at the girl.

"GET BACK HERE?" They heard a familiar voice and accent say. Kaiba and Mokuba looked at the direction the girl bumped them came from and saw her, just standing there with a shock expression in her face. they saw Hannah Montana in a amethyst bathrobe to hide her costume.

"Hannah?" Mokuba asked and got a nod in returned that drew a gleaming smile in his face and went running to the popstar "HANNAH!" Kaiba was left sitting there. _Okay Yugi, keep it cool like the Hannah on stage_ Yugi thought as he hesitate to pull back from the hug Mokuba was giving him and forcing himself to hug the young boy back.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing backstage?" Yugi said while patting Mokuba's head and regaining the "Hannah confidence" back. Her gaze shifted to the young CEO who was walking towards them. _This is bad. Did he recognize me?_ Yugi thought as Kaiba walked closer and closer to him. He wanted to run but all that would make everything worst.

"Hi Hannah? Sorry about my brother's behavior. I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba. I know" Yugi replied with a smile. He notice the blush that's creeping in Kaiba's face that made him giggle. Mokuba let him go and gave he a sweet smile. "Here for an autograph or something? Product endorsement?"

"Actually, my brother wants to ask you on a da-" before Mokuba could finish Kaiba covered his mouth. Yugi's eyes were widen in shock to see that the blush in Kaiba's face increased tenfold that he looked like a tomato. Yugi's left eye twitched and now mentally screaming. "Is something wrong Hannah?" Mokuba snapped Yugi out of his panic-state.

"N-nothing. You want to ask me on a day?" Yugi said turnng his attention to Seto and pretending that he didn't catch it.

"I... wan t-to ask you on a date. With me" Seto said trying to hide his face from the person whom he knows as 'Hannah Montana'. Yugi didn't know how to respond. Should he turn him down and be threaten by Kaiba or accept it? He searched around for an answer until somebody from behind them called him. It was Luna. Trying to save the day.

"Time to get ready! Leslie and Becca are getting a little cranky" Luna excused. Yugi bowed his head to apologize to Kaiba and told him to go to his dressing room after the concert to get his answer and quickly walked to Luna's side and they hurried back to the dressing room.

"Nice safe" Yugi said and got a smile in return.

A minute before showtime, Everybody was settled in their seat with the gang in the front row. Yami took a deep breath once he sat down in his sit that was CONVENIENTLY in the middle of the stage where Hannah while most likely be the most. Joey was grinning because of excitement. Seeing his 'Wife to be' perform on stage. Kaiba and Mokuba sat beside him with Mokuba in the middle of the two. He tugged Joey's jacket and whispered something that made Joey glare at Seto who knew what his brother had told the blonde mutt and smirked at him. Joey would have strangled Kaiba if they hadn't heard the Jonas Brother's announcement.

"**_ARE YOU READY TO MEET HANNAH MONTANA?_**" they got lots of screams from the crowd as a response then the music started. A box with a shadow of Hannah dancing has descend when the song started and the Jonas brothers quickly disappeared while the box slowly touched the stage while she sing the first verse and the refrain.

**(Therese: This is "Rockstar" by Miley Cyrus a.k.a. the REAL Hannah Montana)**

* * *

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
TO Dress to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin to say  
_

* * *

Hannah appeared behind the shadow wearing a sparkling silver and black stripped dress, black leggings and knee high boots when she started to sing the chorus and ran to center stage where Yami was. She gave him a wink then continued with the performance.

* * *

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out_

_But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicng  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are_

_Cuz I'm really a rock star  
Cuz I'm really a rock star  
_

* * *

"**_Are you guys having fun?_**" Hannah asked and got screams in return. "**_Well, you should but before I continue with the next song, I would like to introduce my band. On the guitar! One of my best friends, give it up for LESLIE!_**" She pointed at Daniella who started to play some notes on the guitar from the first song. "**_ALRIGHT! Next up is my back-ups, my best friends as well. BECCA and CRYSTAL!_**" She pointed at Kiley and Luna and they started to sing the chorus part of "ROCKSTAR" along with the steps. After she introduced the rest of the band the lights went dim and there was only one spotlight on Hannah. "_**This next song is dedicated to somebody special. I know you're out there in the crowd right now so, I hope you'll love this song**_" with those remarks the song started and she bowed her head waiting for the instrumental to finish.

**(Therese: "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana)**

* * *

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Cant believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million  
_

* * *

The rest of the concert went well and they had a fun time but they had to end it sooner or later. Yugi and the three girls were already in their dressing room and they were so tired that they didn't even bother to change yet. They heard a knock on the door. "You get it Yugi" Luna said her eyes closed. Yugi pout at her and opened the door. He was surprised to see Kaiba but remembered what happened before the concert.

"Oh, uhm. Hi Seto" Yugi said with a forced smile.

"I know you're tired but I just want to know your answer" Kaiba said with a smile smile. Yugi looked at the three girls who had opened their eyes and have confused looks on their faces.

"My answer is... yes?" Yugi said looking back at Kaiba. Seto thanked him and told him that he'll see him tomorrow night in a specific restaurant before leaving. He closed the door behind him and looked at the other three. "What?"

"You're going on a date with the all mighty Seto Kaiba?" Luna said like taking off her wig to reveal that her hair was passing her shoulder and was midnight blue. Kiley did the same thing and it revealed to be tri-colored like Yami's but it has amethyst tips. Daniella and Yugi did the same thing too. They also took off their contacts and put them in their bags and changed clothes.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"What else can I do?"

"Reject it?" Kiley said

"I can't. You know what will happen" They girls exchanged looks. They exited and quickly slipped away to the Limo without their friends noticing them.

"I feel guilty not telling my cousin about this" Kiley said while looking at Yami who was talking to Joey. The others agreed but they had no choice. If they want to live a normal life then they have to had the fame part away from their friends.

"What will I do about Kaiba?" Yugi said while talking a drink that was in the limo.

"I have a plan" Daniella said with a smirk across her face.

* * *

**Therese: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yugi; It's nice to have lUna and Kiley in this one.**

**Yami: /nods/ Is there something else you wanna say to the readers. Someone to thank?**

**Therese: Yup. I would like to thank the following for reviewing, alerting and adding this random thing t their favs: lemonxlime15, rosen41, Luna Motou, FallenAngel5, xxpinkblinkxx, yaoifangirls69, IchigoKitty14020 and YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life.**

**Everyone: 'TILL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Therese: CHAPPY FOUR!**

**Daniella: Thanks to the following people: Yami Bakura 4ever, oli-linda, YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life, yugixyamiyaoilover, Luna Motou, FallenAngel5, lemonxlime15, and YamiAce**

**Yugi: WARNING! The following events may be disturbing and out of this world.**

**Yami: What? Why?**

**Daniella: Let's just find out! ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

The next day in school, Yugi looked very tired from what had happened in the concert. He looked at his friend and crush, watching them stare at each other. Daniella was smirking while droplets of sweat was running down from Yami's forehead. _Yami knows he can't win agaisnt Daniella when it comes to a staring contest_, he thought before a yawn escaped his lips. He blinked a few times until he fell asleep.

"HA! I WIN!" Yugi was woke up after a few minutes by Daniella. He smiled when he saw Daniella doing her victory dance while Yami glare at him._ Where does she get all those energy?_, he thought then the teacher came in and told the students to settle down. Once the students were in their proper seats. The teacher started talking.

"Okay. I know you are all tired because of the concert last night but please stay awake for a couple of minutes for some announcements. First, you got the rest of the day off. You are all tired from the concert and we need to prepare something for the up coming festival. Second, You have new classmates" The teacher said excitedly. Two girls walked in that made all of the students stare in awe especially Yami and Yugi. One of the girls has long midnight blue hair and matching midnight blue eyes while the other girl has the same hair as Yami and amethyst eyes like Yugi's. Yugi looked at Daniella who looked pleased. "Please tell us your names" Teacher asked the two girls who was now standing next to her.

"I'm Luna Motou" the girl with midnight blue hair bowed then looked around the room once she was standing straight again "I came from New York City and I'm Yugi's twin sister by the way" Luna continued while giving Yugi a grin.

"I'm Kiley Sennen and I'm also from New York City" the other girl said with a smile "I'm Yami's cousin" she took a glance at her cousin who was completely confuse. The teacher pointed thier seat; Luna is beside Daniella and behind Yami while Kiley was beside Yugi, and left the room. Yugi took this opportunity to ask what was going on.

"They live here now" Daniella said with a smile

"How about their lessons back in Beverly Hills?" Yugi added. The three exchanged looks and decided that Luna should explain.

"We already finished it and we have a feeling you're gonna need our help here" Luna said while pointing at Yami and Kaiba. Yugi blushed and cast his head downwards and the three girls giggled. They didn't know is that the others were looking at them.

"What are they talking about?" Yami asked looking at them. The others shrugged.

"Why don't we find out" Joey stood up and walked to the Yugi and the girls and the others followed. "Hey! What are you talking about?" Joey asked directly while leaning on Daniella's seat. Daniella shoved him away he he fell that made the rest of them laugh.

"That's mean" Yugi stated trying to hold his laugh back. Luna stared at Yami that made him uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" Yami asked but Luna shook her head to no in response before looking at the others again and spotting Kaiba with them. She had a evil scheme in her mind right now.

"Hey Kaiba?" Luna started a scary smile "How did it go with Hannah? I heard you tried to ask her out" She got a chuckle from Kaiba in return and death glares from her twin. Kaiba took out his cellphone and speed dialed Hannah on his phone and at the same time Yugi's "Hannah Phone" rang. They all looked at Yugi who wasn't answering it and has tense all of the sudden.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Yami asked pointing at Yugi's pocket. Yugi excused himself and dragged Kiley away with him. As soon as Yugi left "Hannah" finally answered the phone.

"_Hey. Hannah speaking_" Now everybody was paying attention because Kaiba put it on loudspeaker.

"Hi Hannah it's Seto" He gave Yami a victory smirk that made Yami glare daggers at him.

"_Oh, Hi Seto. What ya want?_" Yugi asked with her Hannah accent and attitude hoping that Kaiba won't notice.

"I was thinking if I could pick you up later" Seto asked and with that Yami and Joey was holding themselves back from straggling Kaiba. Daniella looked at Luna who was regretting she ever asked the question.

"_No. No need. I'm in school right now and pretty sure it's far away from where you are right now. Domino City, right?_"

"Okay. I'll see you after your interview in E! News. Should I pick you up there?"

"_Yeah. Sure. Just give me time to change my clothes. Bye_" Yugi ended the call and down on his back against the Library wall. _That was a close one,_ Yugi thought while throwing his head back and looked at the corner of his eyes where Kiley was leaning beside him reading a book. "Want to stay a little longer?" he asked. Kiley nodded before sitting on the nearest seat and continued to read the book she was holding. _I might as well get a book too,_ he thought and noticed a very interesting book. He walked to the shelves and took the book to see what it was about. The cover was purple and a shadow of a girl with her fist in the sky holding a mic and the other arm was hanging on her side. A giant silver star was behind her and spotlights. "Best of Both Worlds," he whispered the title to himself. He can relate to the title.

"You should read that Yugi. You might like it" He turned around to see Kiley smiling at him. He sat beside Kiley and began reading the book.

Meanwhile. Back with the others, Kaiba left the group after Yugi ended the call for a business meeting. Daniella and Luna exchanged looks before looking at a very jealous Joey.

"He doesn't deserve dat date wit her" Joey murmured under his breath.

"Really Joey? Is that what you are really feeling?" Daniella started while crossing her legs and arms. Everyone looked at them.

"Wat do ya mean?" Joey asked confused. Luna and Daniella exchanged looks again before looking at Joey with evil smirks.

"Are you really Jealous of Kaiba? OR you are jealous of Hannah because Kaiba asked her out?" Luna answered. Joey's face flushed denying that he have a crush on Kaiba followed by insults.

"OH! COME ON JOEY! Everybody here knows that you have a thing for Kaiba. Admit it" Yami joined in to eliminate competition. Joey stood up with a huff and left the group. Luna and Daniella started to laugh and found a new target; Ryou and Bakura.

"How about you Bakura? How good is Ryou in bed?" Luna asked sarcasticly then Ryou's face became red while Bakura gave them his signature smirk and told them every detail of their session and how fun it was. Ryou and Daniella shouted at him to stop while Luna covered her ears in an attempt to not hear the story.

After a few hours, Yugi, Kiley, Luna and Daniella slipped away from their friends who was paying close attention to Bakura's story but they couldn't get far enough when Yami noticed them and asked them where they are going. The four looked at each other before sighing in defeat and going back to their sits witout answering Yami. He narrowed his eyes from the lack of answer and sat beside his cousin.

"It's been a long time Kiley" Yami started to lighten up the mood but Kiley took this opportunity to stall him so Yugi and Luna can get out of there. She gave a signal and the two walked out of the classroom without Yami noticing it.

"Yes, it has been a while" Kiley replied with a weak smile. She owe his cousin an explanation for not telling him that she was going to New York.

"How did it go on Broadway? Daniella told me that you and Luna were auditioning for a part in a musical play there" Yami asked his fist on his cheek and his elbow against the table. Kiley gulped and gave no reply that made Yami worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"We. We didn't get the parts" Kiley said with a tear rolling down her cheek. _It's a good thing we took acting lessons_, Kiley thought while wiping the tear from her cheek. She can say that her acting was believable by the way Yami started to comfort her. Hugging her and patting her head. She took a glimpse over Yami's shoulder to see Daniella giving her signal then started to walk away. Kiley pulled away from the hug and excused herself from her cousin before leaving the classroom to meet Daniella in the hallway.

"Good acting Kiley" Daniella complemented with a smirk.

"I didn't waste 50 thousand dollars for nothing you know" Kiley said with the same smirk "We should follow Yugi and Luna so we can get started with the plan" Daniella agreed and they ran to the front gate of Domino High.

After the interview. The three girls were waiting for Yugi to come out of the dressing room to meet up with Kaiba. Daniella got impatient and harshly knocked on the door.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP! MONEYBAGS WILL BE HERE SOON!" Daniella shouted still banging on the amethyst door. Yugi opened the door and stepped outside. Kiley forced herself not to laugh, Luna stared with wide eyes and Daniella looked satisfied. You know why? Because Yugi was wearing his 'Hannah wig', a Gothic Lolita dress that reaches his knee, white stockings with black stripes, a cute, small magician hat that has a question mark on the side and is hanging firmly sidewards, and a choker necklace that has a magician logo on it. His face was beet red.

"I know what you're thinking. I look ridiculous" Yugi said, pushing down the hem of the dress.

"Don't be silly. You look great! But I don't think Kaiba will think the same way" Kiley said while patting Yugi's head. Yugi pushed her hand away and pout cutely.

"You know how he despise magicians. Thanks to Yami" Luna side commented and all of them started to laugh except Yugi.

"Are we clear with the plan?" Daniella asked and the others nodded. When they saw Kaiba approaching them, the three girls quickly strolled away from Yugi with evil smirks.

Kaiba looked at "Hannah" shocked. Why on earth is Hannah wearing magician accessories? Yugi noticed this and gave a gentle smile.

"What's wrong Seto? Don't you like my outfit? I think it's cute" Yugi explained and Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, you look...uhm... cute. Shall we go?" Kaiba said offering his hand. Yugi accepted it and let Kaiba lead her to the Limo and they drove away. At their tale is another Limo with Daniella, Kiley and Luna inside it.

In the restaurant, Yugi kept talking about magicians that pissed Kaiba off. And other random stuffs. Misbehaving as well. Daniella, Luna and Kiley were watching from as a far. Daniella wearing a short midnight blue wig with full bangs, Luna wearing the same wig but the color was blond, and Kiley wearing a red wig. They just borrowed the assorted wigs Yugi buy. For no good reason, the kid loves to buy wigs. His most valuable wig was his Hannah Wig, that's why he picked it over the other wigs he hides from Yami. P.S. , the poor guy still doesn't know about the wigs in Daniella's mansion. Back to the date, Daniella's plan isn't working. So Luna proposed to switch to plan B. Kiley pushed a button on her necklace which was connected to the earphone attached in Yugi's ear.

"Yugi, switch to plan B" Kiley commanded.

Yugi sighed in defeat and looked at Kaiba eye to eye. "Seto, I need to confess something" he started. Seto payed close attention.

The three girls in the corner are also watching but Luna's eyes trailed off to the other nearest table and saw Yami and Joey spying as well. She tugged on both Daniella and Kiley then pointed at Yami and Joey. The three girls now panicking that they forgot that Yugi is about to take off his wig.

"ABORT! ABORT PLAN B!" Kiley talked in the microphone. Yugi stopped half way.

"Is there something wrong Hannah?" Kaiba asked worried as Yugi began to tense.

Yami and Joey was glaring daggers to Kaiba. Both has the aura of jealousy.

"Look at them" Joey whispered "They look sickening"

Yami grinned at the comment "Let's make pact. You get Kaiba and I get Hannah. It will be fair" Joey growled at him fighting back the urge to shout at Yami.

Yugi signaled Kaiba to get closer to him. The male obeyed closing the distance between their faces. "I have a confession to make. I'm not who you think I am". Before he can even continued, Kaiba stole a kiss from him. Making Yugi blushed aqnd lean back on his chair. _HE KISSED ME! WHY DID HE KISS ME?_, he thought _OH! SWEET NIBLETS!_. He was too shock to even notice that Yami was marching to their table with Joey in his tail. Yami let him fist down with a loud: bang! Making the two look at him.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" Kaiba asked raged. Yami didn't pay any attention o the question. The three girls now waltzing to the table as well. Putting one hand on Yugi's shoulder they quickly asked if he was okay. Yugi nodded sadly.

"Can we talk with mister Kaiba? If you may?" Yugi asked with a smile to Yami and Joey. The two nodded and left the premises.

"Do you think that Hannah is mad because we interrupted their date?" Joey asked but Yami ddn't gave any response. Joey shook Yami out of his thoughts and repeated his question.

"Don't you think Hannah looks familiar? And those three girls behind her?" Yami asked which confused Joey. The guy must be so confused so he decide to escort Yami home.

Back in the restaurant. The silence was intense. The restaurant was empty except for Yugi, Luna, Kiley, Daniella and Kaiba. Yugi closed his eyes and took off his wig. Kaiba's eyes widen at the sight of the tri-colored hair. The three girls followed.

"Kaiba. Please understand. I'm Hannah Montana on stage and on screen but I'm plain Yugi Motou on the days we don't have a concert" Yugi said eyes cast down.

"If you tell anyone, I'll make sure you never exist in this world ever again!" Daniella retorted thought he only got a chuckle from the said person.

"Believe me I won't" Kaiba replied that shocked them. Yugi smiled and stood up but Kaiba pulled him to sit again.

"Why not tell me the first place?" Kaiba asked.

"I was scared that you'll tell" Yugi said then once again Kaiba laughed.

"You're secret is safe with me. Trust me but you better put that wig again before somebody sees you" Yugi did as that and started to walk o the purple Limo with Luna and Kiley on his tail.

"A sure that you wont tell a single soul" Daniella said to the young CEO. Kaiba nodded. Daniella took the wine and poured it to Kaiba. "And that is for kissing him"

"Don't blame me. Hannah is quite adorable" Kaiba said. Then Daniella walked off. School will be crazy the next day after that little show.

* * *

** Therese: AT LAST! I finished this thing!**

**Daniella: Sorry if your names aren't mention. We'll try and add them in the next chappy.**

**Therese: I have too much school work so I won't be updating sooner but I'll update.**

**Both girls: SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Therese: /squeals/ I can't believe I did what I have done in the last chapter...**

**Yugi: /brushing his mouth/**

**Daniella: Yeah and made someone so miserable...**

**Kaiba: I'm not that bad of a kisser**

**Therese: /laughs nervously/**

**Yami: /ready to kill Therese/**

**Therese: Now now... you'll get your chance in this chapter don't worry**

**Yami: I better...**

**Daniella: Remember she doesn't own Hannah Montana and Yu-Gi-Oh and the songs that she'll be using in this fic. And the content of the book will be in this form: **_Do Re Mi _.**On** **with the fic**

**Therese: You guys want to watch the music vid of super girl for the opening so you can get a clearer image of the scene but I'll be adding a little something.**

* * *

The crowd was once again chanting the same name in the same pattern as they waited until the lights shine on stage. At last, the stage was lit up with the colors purple and pink and the chanting turned into screams of excitement and delight. There on stage with her back facing the crowd and was sitting on a chair looking into the mirror was the one and only Hannah Montana wearing a white fitted pants that has words sparkling in the color silver, rubber shoes and a zebra printed pink t-shirt with the companions of her friends and back-up dancers Crystal and Becca. As the music started the screams of the crowd got louder...

_When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, have no fears and when I'm  
(And when I'm)  
Backstage feeling down and the lights come on_

Hannah started to pretend to look sad and worried. Becca and Crystal acts like they were Hannah's personal stylist by brushing the soft tips of the blush on though there was none put in it and putting some accessories on her. Hannah portrayed her real identity in the scene, Yugi Motou. A typical teenage BOY who is not used to that kind of treatment and being in the spotlight. His amethyst eyes that were behind those gray contact lenses shows how worried he is at that state but the show must go on.

_No time to worry, gotta hurry  
Time to sing my song, gonna shake it off  
(Shake it off)  
Strike a pose  
(Here I go)_

'She' turned around to face the millions and millions of fans that are cheering for her and singing along the song. When she sees this, all she can think of is giving a performance her fans will never forget for the rest of their lives. She feels safe under the disguise and so was her friends Luna (Crystal), Kiley (Becca) and Daniella (Leslie). She continues to sing as her friends/back-up dancers accessorize her until she rudely asked them away with a wave of her hand. Of course she was acting but it was believable so the two dancers rolled their eyes and step out of Hannah's way as she walk a few steps forward.

_Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it_

She swings her hand up will snapping at the cue word and the two on her either side snapped like a peppy girl at the same time and the three waved their finger in the air like they were drawing a curved lines in different directions and swayed their hips and snappily nodded. They repeated the act until the verse was done and the beat of the music turned up

_I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super, to be super, supergirl_

At this point Yugi got into her inner Hannah as he step up his game dancing with the back-ups. Raising his hand that has a 'rock on' sign as he punched it up. Then he took another step a little closer to the audience and he pointed at himself. He was telling himself that on that night he wasn't Yugi Motou but he was Hannah Montana: Teen Pop Sensation. As he pose to make everyone see that he is in fact an extraordinary person. Becca and Crystal exited the stage as Yugi went to the crowd of people on the left corner near the audience who was trying to reach out for him.

_When I walk in the room everybody stops  
Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair, the clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
And home just be by myself, I wanna be  
(I wanna be)  
What the world can't see (can't you see?)_

The persons around Hannah seem to be busy. Some of them dressed her up, a man and a woman wearing a business attire where pretending to be talking on the phone and there was two muscular men wearing matching black shirts and sunglasses though they look funny wearing matching sparkling purple earphones on their ears while she sang the next verse.

_Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it  
I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super, to be super, supergirl_

The verses was repeated so Kiley and Luna waltz back on stage and danced with Yugi and the others that crowd was now chanting again and stopped singing along to squeal in delight at seeing the singing sensation do what she do best.

_Wish you could see I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go and always be myself_

Hannah walked to the right side of the stage near the audience where a chair with her name on it was placed. She sat there and keep on singing the verse. The persons on costume started to act their characters again, pretending to be busy and not caring about the star who was in the sit acting like she was disturbed by the scenario going on around her while Becca and Crystal act like they were fans, pointing at Hannah, giggling.

_I'm super cool, super hot, super  
I'm super, super, I'm super, super_

She walked back to center stage and sang the verse in a difference pitch, a higher pitch and she finally reached out to her fans who was reaching for her every time she walks near the edge of the stage. She stood straight again for a while to continue and finish the song.

_On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, supergirl_

Yami quickly took Joey's video phone from him for he thinks Joey is just making Hannah an excuse to hide his crush on Seto Kaiba and he also wants to watch the last concert when Hannah sang "Super Girl". Joey then started to chase Yami around the room, face beet red. Meanwhile, Yugi was a bit nervous and a bit jumpy those times. On their two previous subjects, he can feel eyes on him, the other is from Kaiba and the other was from Yami which is making him think that Yami already know and that Kaiba told him. The thought of it makes him want to cry until he felt somebody hold on to his shoulders. He jumped up from his seat and turned around to see that it was Kiley who has a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay Yugi? You're a little jumpy" She asked with a heart-warming smile.

Yugi gave out a heavy sigh then replied "It's just that I'm worried about Kaiba knowing the secret" this was a honest confession. Since last night after the "date" he was woried that the all mighty CEO might speed dialed Yami and told him the secret. Not that he doesn't trust him, it's just... well, he don't know what the reason is. Maybe he's scared that Yami would never ever ever want to see him or hear him, or get near him... well you get the picture. Kiley gave out a light giggle from the comment that confused Yugi... a lot. Then Kiley looked over his books and notebooks until she found the book she was looking for. The book with the title "The Best of Both Worlds" she remembered Yugi reading it in the library and bought his own copy to keep other that borrowing the copy in the library. She handed it to Yugi and asked him to read what happens next in the book before leaving Yugi there as he gaze on the it. Yugi ran his fingers on the glossy cover of the book before taking a sit and started to read the next part of the book.

_Miley was so relieved that she finally told Lily her secret and was sure enough that the lady will keep it and guard it with her life. As her life lighten another problem came. Her other self have competition: Mikaela. Another pop break-out artist. Her goal? To burn her record deal to ash..._

"Competition?" Yugi asked himself. The character of the story: Miley, was a strong willed girl. He doesn't know if he can "out-shine" a competition then he was once again surprised with Yami suddenly appearing in front of him. He blushed for a few minutes before looking straight into Yami's eyes.

"You're studying too hard" Yami said while taking the book from Yugi's hands and inspecting it. He looked at Yugi confused and returned the book to him "Isn't that a been too sissy for your taste of literature?" he asked sarcastically that made Yugi blush once more.

"N-no. I don't think so" he said while keeping the book between his arms and chest while sinking in his seat.

"Cute" the comment made Yugi blushed even redder. Though he doesn't know that Yami was just inspecting his eyes and facial features closely.

"If you look at him much longer, he could melt Yami" Seto Kaiba arrogantly said from behind him. Both of them looked at the CEO. Yugi took hold of the book tighter but was lucky enough to paint a smile on his face and greet him. "Are you telling him about what I said to you last night Yami?" he asked that made Yugi tense a little.

"What is it about?" Yugi asked beads of sweat now rolling down from his forehead.

Yami took a deep breath and said "Do you remember Tea?" Yugi nodded. Of course he remembers the witch. Trying to get Yami to kiss her on the night of the homecoming and was unfortunately picked as Homecoming Queen because she was lucky enough that Daniella didn't participate, Kiley and Luna were in New York, Serenity was too shy, and Mai was no where in sight. Yami felt hell when he was picked as Homecoming King. The brunet was last seen saying that she was pursuing her dreams of being a dancer in California for a talent scout saw her while playing DDR and they haven't heard from her ever since. "Well she's back and will be here any minute. Seto told me that she is forcing Daniella to give her a recording contract with Industrial Illusions because the rumors said that Hannah is held by Industrial Illusions under Daniella's care" Yugi was lost for words when he heard about the return of the witch and what confused him the most is that when the book said that the main character had competition, out of the blue, he gained one as well but he doesn't know who Tea is after: Yugi? Or Hannah? Also, can Kaiba guard his secret with his life?

Meanwhile, in Industrial Illusions, Tea was debating with Daniella. She has been pleading to have a contract with Industrial Illusions but Daniella refuses to give her a document to sign on. The more Tea tries to convince her the harsher Daniella says no. Until Tea had enough of the pleading and started to fight with words.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" she yelled "I'm your friend, Am I?"

"We are not even close to acquaintances so please get out of my office before I call security" Daniella calmly said.

Tea took a deep breath and replied "Could you at least hear o see what I can do?"

Daniella smiled inwardly and stood up "Then I want you in the conference room at exactly 9 pm later. I and my staff will decide together" she was about to walk out of the office when Tea stopped her. Saying in carefully thought out words that she wants Hannah to be there to evaluate as well. Daniella looked at her with wide eyes in either shock or worry but agreed otherwise.

Back in Domino High, Yugi was nervously nibbling on the eraser of his pencil while they wait for the next teacher to arrive which was taking a long time. Luna watching him with a bored look on her face suddenly growled at the boredom she was experiencing, wishing something would happen. Kiley retorted the common phrase "Be careful what you wish for" but Luna simply ignored it. Yami was still putting a puzzle of his own together. Doodling on his pad some information about Hannah and similarities of her to other students from Domino high. He only has two people on his list: Kiley or Yugi. He is positive that it is Kiley because his cousin is more feminine than Yugi is but he remembered that smile from the night before. Eyes that can completely hide what is really inside and an expression of happiness through sorrow. Yugi can perfectly hide what he really feels. Though he still have doubts about the singing. Sure, he knows that Kiley and Yugi both sing but he never heard them before. Not once in his life with his cousin did he ever heard Kiley sing for his family. Yugi on the other hand is conscious about his feminine like voice. Okay, it was one complicated puzzle that even the king of games can't solve. He looked at the information he got from the Internet that he printed out, though that information was still lacking something... important. Finally he gave-up, just in-time, as the teacher came through the doors with a smile on his face. Yami hurriedly put the papers on his bag to analyze it a little more further after class. He looked beside him to see Daniella with a pissed look on her face. Like she was forced to do something she doesn't want to do. Playing with the pencil on her hand, not sure if she's going to break it in half with just a hand or take the led off the pencil. Guess the talk with Tea didn't go as she planned. He looked at the back where Kiley was sitting near the window, watching the trees sway with the wind and watching the clouds as they go by. He switched his gaze to Luna who was on the front row, just waiting for the teacher to say something or lecture as he always do. Then his gaze was fixed in front of him where Yugi sat. Just staring at the back of his head like the answers to the most complicated puzzle he had in his entire life was going to show there.

The teacher finally set his materials down to the table and looked at the students with a bright smile. "Okay class" he started "Before we proceed to out next topic. We have a new student" he heard murmurs around the room. Daniella just gave out a heavy sigh. Yugi finally tore apart the eraser he was nibbling on because of tension. Kiley just looked at the teacher with a confused expression but didn't even move an inch from her position while Luna was holding herself back if ever the person behind those doors is the person she doesn't even want to get near to. The new student stepped in the classroom.

"Hi. I'm Tea Gardener. I'm from California" she started eyes gleaming with glee though the others could see that she was only looking at Daniella: because she wanted to have a good impression so that she could get the contract easily; and Yami: whom she have her eyes on since she entered the room. Yami gave out a cold dead stare at her that the lady ignored. When Luna noticed that Tea was flirting with her 'soon to be brother-in-law' she quickly raised her hand to get their attention. Tea glared at her and she return the favor with a evil smirk gracing her lips. Kiley rolled her eyes, knowing what is going to happen next. She knew very well how Luna's mind works and how she hated the woman promising that if she get a chance, she'll send the brunette to her grave and dance on it. It was brutal yet she totally agree that the woman is a lunatic.

"What is it Ms. Motou?" the teacher said like he was pointing out that he was in fact in there in the classroom as they stare at each other like throwing daggers at one another.

Luna's smirk widen and played with her long midnight blue hair saying "I was wondering if Tea has any other talents" and the torture begins "singing specifically" Daniella looked at her with a 'ARE YOU NUTS?' expression. She just smiled at her and looked at Tea again, challenging her.

Tea took this opportunity to show Daniella that she is worth that contract so, she took out her mp3 that held all her songs and placed it on the teachers table as the music started. She looked at Daniella who was not paying attention. _Maybe I could give her a little sneak peek and she have to give me a contract, _Tea thought with a wicked smile painted in her lips and she started to sing.

_If cupid had a heart he would make you fall_

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart he would hear my call_

_I want him to know I'm wanting you so_

Tea locked eyes with Yami who still has a blank expression on his face though he knew what will happen next. Daniella rolled her eyes and took out a paper with roses printed on the side as borders, a black pen that has a crown of a queen piece of a chess board attached to the spring connecting to the glistering pen and started to write her evaluation. _Expression to sluttish, _she said in her thoughts as she write it down and the design of her pen bouncing in different directions as she did. Then without thinking she wrote down: good voice quality. She cursed under her breath because since she wrote that down, she have to give considerations. She would have to debate with the rest of the committee if she doesn't give a contract with a "rare" talent. She shook her head and payed attention to the lady who was trying to seduce Yami.

_Isn't it crazy I'm crazy for you_

_Temperature rising and losing my cool_

_Only one problem to you I'm a friend_

_How do I tell you you're my perfect ten_

_I have searched the skies above_

_Even tried the god of love_

_But he's yet to hook me up with you_

_I don't even consider you as a human being anymore, _Yami thought. Since he knew the only reason why she hang out with Yugi is because of him, he cursed the soul of the woman whom trying to get his attention. He hates it when a person as sweet and kind as Yugi is just used for selfish purposes and once unneeded, she'll just throw him away like trash. He looked at Daniella again who was writing on her personalized paper with her favorite pen. He wonders if that pen ever runs out of ink. He shook away the question and looked at Luna who was the one who suggested it in the first place. She has a cute pouting face that has regret written all over it. He tried not to chuckle at the expression. His eyes traveled to his cousin who was just listening to Tea and taking down notes as well white her pen that was white and has angel wings attached to it just like Daniella's. Looks like she was also evaluating. Unexpectedly he looked at Kaiba who was doing the same but he was typing on his laptop **(Therese: Yes, he is allowed to use it during class. SCREW THE RULES HE HAS MONEY! XD) **then looked up and locked eyes with Yami with a confused expression. Yami just looked away and payed attention to Tea's singing which was unexpectedly good.

_If cupid had a heart he would make you fall_

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart he would hear my call_

_I want him to know I'm wantin' you so_

_If cupid had a heart he would surely throw_

_An arrow through your soul ready aim and go!_

_If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know_

_I need you to see I need you with me_

Tea started to walk around the room. She gracefully spin on her tip toes when she was in the middle of Daniella and Yami's seat and continued walking to the back of the room. Both twitched at the action. The other students were stomping their feet and clapping their hands along with the song. Some were banging their head slightly. She gave her hair a slight flip so that the strands that was falling down her face will go to the side.

_Can't ya see baby or are you so blind_

_Ever since day one it's you on my mind_

_In a weak moment I lost my defenses_

_Ever since you boy I found all my senses_

_One way love can take a ride_

_Say you want me by your side_

_Night and day and night I think of you_

She sat on one of the male student's desk while she continues to sing. Her feet weren't touching the ground so she swings it back and forth like a little child on a park bench. She pops her shoulders up and down and pushed some of the hair that was falling down her eyes behind her right ear.

_If cupid had a heart he would make you fall_

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart he would hear my call_

_I want him to know I'm wantin' you so_

_If cupid had a heart he would surely throw_

_An arrow through your soul ready aim and go_

_If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know_

_I need you to see I need you with me_

She hopped on her feet and started to swiftly walk in between the two specific people she's trying to impress. There, she standard to dance a little with graceful movements of her hands and some little sways from her hip.

_I could be so good for you_

_I could be your heaven too_

_If we'd only cross the line_

_Where I'm yours and you are mine_

_I will love you all the way_

_For forever and a day_

_Don't ya know_

She pulled Yami out of his seat and wrapped Yami's arm around her. Yami made no movement to stop her. He stood still while averting his gaze somewhere he could not see the reaction of the others. Tea noticed this and pushed Yami back to his seat and walked back to her previous spot that was next to the teacher's table to finish the song.

_If cupid had a heart he would make you fall_

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart he would hear my call_

_I want him to know I'm wantin' you so_

_If cupid had a heart he would surely throw_

_An arrow through your soul ready aim and go_

_If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know_

_I need you to see I need ya with me_

She posed with one hand on her hip and the other on the air pointing down at her while she was panting. One of the students clapped and the others followed, some where whistling, getting a standing ovation from the crowd she performed in front for and some were saying that she could be a singing sensation. Upon hearing this compliments, she looked at Daniella who has an expression of defeat on her face and clapped with the others. Tea gave a victory smirk before she took her mp3, stopping the next song from playing and putting it back into her bag. Thanking her classmates she took her seat behind Daniella and whispers "I still have a few tricks off my sleeves Daniella. Just watch and see later"

Daniella bit her bottom lip. Once the evaluators hear her, she has no choice but to take her in and take care of her career.

**

* * *

Therese: YEY! Now the fun begins.**

**Daniella: /nods/ A story isn't a story if it doesn't have a villain**

**Yami: And Tea did the trick**

**Yugi: For the next chapter she will need your help. She'll have a poll of what songs do you want to appear in the next chapter.**

**Daniella: Please vote. She will appreciate it.**

**Therese: And review as well**

**Kaiba: And of course, on the next chapter, Yami gets to sing**

**Yami: You said what now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Therese: /pouting/**

**Yami: What the hell is wrong with her?**

**Daniella: The first chapter five was deleted accidentally so she has to start this one all over again**

**Yugi: ^-^U Poor Therese**

**Daniella: /ehem/ the story**

**Therese: Oh yeah /goes back to typing but stops/ Oh yeah! Thank you for some of your suggestions for a chapter… maybe I'll use it in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **Hannah Montana is own by Disney and all Yu-Gi-Oh characters that will be used in this story is own back Kazuki Takahashi. The characters Luna Motou and Kiley Sennen is owned by my friend Luna Motou ^-^. As for the songs the disclaimer will be said before the lyrics and Daniella is my own character in other words: she's my property. Thank you

**All Four: /peace sign/ ON WITH THE FIC**!

* * *

The fifth class for today has ended with the ring of the bell. _I hope my life will end with the bell;_Daniella sighed as she picked up her notebook and the novel Romeo and Juliet and shoved it inside her white leather backpack. A moment ago, Tea has given her a reason to accept her in the music industry and she blames Luna's big mouth. She gave out another sigh and continued to gather her things and shove them in her bag without thinking before a hand held her shoulder.

Instinctively, she held the wrist of the stranger, dropping her bag causing her things to scatter from her bag to the floor, and twisted it behind his back when she twirled to her right. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She shouted and noticed the mess of tri-color.

"I j-just wanted to ask a question!" Yami managed to say through the pain. He was trembling from both shock and pain and his right eye is closed "Can you let go of me?" he asked.

Daniella twisted his arm "You scared ne out of my skin IDIOT!" she screeched before her let go of Yami. She knelt down to gather her things again not noticing Yami was helping her. She closed her bag and sigh "Can you tell me what you need?" she arched eyebrow noticing that Yami is trying to mask something.

Yami looked down, embarrassed for what he was about to ask "C-can y-you go to the dentist w-with me?" he closed his eyes, waiting for Daniella to laugh but after a few minutes there was no laughter, not even a giggle or an insult. He looked up and saw a confused but serious look on Daniella.

"What did you do with your teeth?" She asked as nicely as she could and took a step closer to Yami. She forced Yami's mouth open to see a cracked tooth on the upper right row. Daniella took a deep breath and sigh. "Yami! What did I told you about eating too much sweets?" Daniella closed Yami's mouth and glared at Yami.

Yami whimpered while massaging his jaw "I didn't eat too many sweets" he looked down sheepishly, a blush tainted on his face "I cracked it accidentally while trying to get a chunk of peanut between my teeth"

_Flashback (Last night in the Sennen's Residence)_

_ Yami was watching one of the cooking shows he love while eating a pickle dipped in peanut butter. The show feature one of the great chefs in television, Raphael Starling (_**Therese: No! This is not the Raphael from the DOMA Arc. I thought of him myself so don't look him up. He is not even real XD)**_. The chef look young for a 40 year old man (the magic of Hollywood) with his almost square like face, blue childish eyes and messy short brown hair. He was grinning like a child would when he is playing outside. Raphael was making his well-known recipe for Roasted Chicken while showing off his comedic side. _

_His mother was cooking dinner and humming a random song that he can clearly recognized as one of Hannah's song. His father was humming to the same tune while reading the news paper. The 38 woman has soft narrow red eyes, black long hair with blond strikes that frames her round face and she was wearing a yellow sundress with an apron around her waist. He took a glance at his father before he took another bite of his peanut coated pickle and returned his attention back to the show. He only heard about a mystery guest star appearing in next week's show before the screen turned black and the credits were shown._

"_You know, I should be in that show!" he said then dipped the pickle in the peanut butter and took a bite out of it and adding a muffled praise to himself "I know a lot about tasty treats!_

_ Her mother smiled at his antics and replied "Of course you do honey" she placed the food on the table and gave Yami a kiss in the cheek._

_Yami took another bite of his snack, totally ignoring his mother and continued "I'll do anything to get in that show" I am the King of games after all, he added as an after thought. He took another bite and felt that one of the peanut chunks somehow managed to get in between his teeth. He confirmed it when licked the upper right row of his teeth and said "Something is stuck in my teeth" He tried getting it out with his finger but to no avail._

"_Yami, honey" he heard his mother "Get some floss"_

"_Why do I need floss when I have a handy fork right here" he countered and showed a fork he got from the table. He started get the chunk of peanut out his teeth while walking around the counter._

"_Honey! You might hurt yourself" her mother followed her and watches him as he continued with his action._

"_I will no-"and there was an audible crack. Yami stopped and walked back to the back of the counter quickly while hiding the fork that was still in his mouth. His father rolled his and turned a page while his mother followed him again._

"_The fork is stuck in your teeth, isn't it?"Mrs. Sennen asked, hands on her hips and a serious look on her face._

"_What was your first clue, the audible crack of the tooth or the fork that's still in his mouth?"His father finally said._

_ Yami leaned against the counter and faked a gasp "For your information father, I find this fork very tasty" he lied and attempted to pull the fork out, at the same time trying to hide it away from his mom, then there was another cracking sound as the fork was out of his mouth and the chunk of peanut flew to his father's face. Her mother stood there, covering her mouth with bth hands mumbling an "Oh my" while Yami had ignored the pain as he stared at his father._

Daniella burst out laughing and fell to the floor. The story looked like it came out in of those late night comedy shows on television. She sat up and wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes and were threatening to fall from the lack of air then tried to stand up. She looked at the flustered looking Yami and smirked. She was given a reason to reschedule the screening for at least two hours or so but the downside is that she has to work overtime and not be able to attend class tomorrow. She took her Iphone from the small pocket on the side and dialed a number.

Yami raised an eyebrow on her actions as he watched his friend press the phone on her ear with a small smile. "Hello Ivane?" **(Therese: YEY NEW CHARACTER! Not Mine! This character is owned by "Alice's sister" ^-^) **Daniella said turning around so her back was facing Yami. _Okay… What is she up to? _He asked himself as he glared at her back. "Yes… This is Daniella" she paused for a while to listen to Ivane then removed her phone away from her ear. Yami swore he heard ho was talking on the other line and forced back a chuckle as Daniella sighed and pressed the phone on her ear again "Yes Ivy **(Therese: Also not mine but Alice's Sister's property)**, I'm fine. I'm not in trouble. Can you please give the phone back to Ivane?" and there was another pause as Daniella twirl some of her hair with her finger "Ivane, Can you tell Tea that her screening will be held later at 11 pm instead of 9 pm? Something urgent came up" There was another pause and Yami just looked at Daniella like she was crazy. "Yeah… I need to take my brother to the dentist" He looked at Yami, who was looking at her with one eye twitching, and winked playfully "Yeah, he was stupid enough to use a fork as a toothpick" Yami prayed to all the Gods that he just didn't heard that but the smirk that was visible on her voice says that he isn't hearing that. There was another pause from Daniella before she mumbled a goodbye and hang up.

She looked at Yami who has a confused at the same time irritated look "What?" she sarcastically asked, the smirk still gracing her lips.

"You're crazy" Yami said with a pout "Why did you have to tell your assistant about that embarrassing statement?"

"I didn't tell him that this brother is the king of games" Daniella laughed though Yami knows she has a point and was thankful Daniella treated her like a brother. She always insults him or physically hurt him by punching or kicking him but when it comes to the point Yami asks for her help, Daniella won't hesitate to help him. Scratch that! Daniella would commit homicide by catching the grenade just to save him and vise versa (but with less insult from the two). Just the thought made him smile until he was interrupted by Daniella snapping a finger in front of his face. "Are you okay? You spaced out?" he heard Daniella's concerned, mocking voice, making him chuckle.

Daniella arched an eyebrow in confusion "Will you stop nagging for once? And since I'm your brother now, does this mean I'm part of your will?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face and he got a scowl in return.

"You want me to die early don't you?" Daniella asked with her arms crossed and "And Ivane isn't my assistant, she's a friend of mine and she's in charge when I'm not around" Yami was about to say something when Daniella asked "Why did you want me to come to the dentist with you anyway? Don't tell me you're still scared of the dentist?" Yami faked a gasp and a smirk graced Daniella's lips for she knows what's coming next.

"Let's not dwell in the past Daniella"

"I was talking about last week Yami" Daniella's smirk got wider for she knows she won this argument when Yami pouted and both recalled that day.

_Flashback (Last week at the dentist)_

_ Yami was semi-sitting in the dental chair with a frighten look and his mouth tightly closed. His father was the one sitting next to him while his mother was the one who was standing up next to his father. Both were wearing matching kitty ears that were black in color._

"_Don't worry Yami. Doctor fluffy pants are just going to clean your teeth" His mother assured but Yami wasn't convinced when then doctor turned to him wearing kitty ears as well with the matching nose with a creepy smile on his face, totally ignoring how his mother said his name wrong._

"_Okay Yami," The doctor said "Open up and let me see those purrly white teeth" the first thing that came to Yami's mind was that the doctor was gay and was hitting on him, so he shook his head to a no._

_ Before the doctor could ask again, Daniella came storming inside panting heavily like she was chased or something. She was also wearing kitty ears, one ear was white and the other was black. "WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN!" she yelled, irritated. She looked at the dentist and Yami's parents, noticing that they were also wearing kitty ears. "Uhm… Did I miss something?" then looked at the frighten Yami, hoping for an explanation._

"_My dear, we are about to start" Mr. Sennen said and asked Daniella to stand beside him._

_She did just that and looked at Yami with confusion as the teen looked at the dentist with worried ruby eyes. Is it just her or the so called King of Games which everyone looked up to is scared of the dentist? Just the thought want to make her snicker but she pushed that thought aside bit as soon as she heard the dental drill her guess was confirmed when Yami yanked on his father hair while his father screamed in pain. Mrs. Sennen and Daniella tried to pry open Yami's fingers so they can release his father from his iron grip._

Daniella tried to stop another fit of laughter but failed miserably and she clutched her sides from the lack of oxygen. Yami just looked at her pouting and mumbling about an appointment with the dentist before dragging Daniella out of the room and to the dentist.

* * *

**Therese: /stops typing/ I'm ran out of ideas for this chapter so I ended it here XD**

**Kaiba: /laughing at Daniella and Yami/**

**Yami: /blushing/ /mumbling/ That was embarrassing**

**Daniella: But it was hilarious /giggles/**

**Yugi: ^-^U I'm not in this chapter**

**Therese: Sorry Yug. You'll appear in the next chapter because it will be happening on the same time this happened so I'm splitting it in half.**

**Bakura: Review! And no flames please**

**Ryou: And sorry about the grammar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Therese: Gomen Nasai for the late upload /laughs nervously/**

**Daniella: Good news is that she updated and bad news is she is going to update less**

**Therese: I just started college people ^-^**

**Yami: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Therese: Fine fine... here's Hannah Montana: Yu-Gi-Oh version and the only disclaimer for this one is I don't own Hannah Montana since this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, it is already understood that this is just a fan-based story!**

**Daniella: THIS IS FANFICTION PEOPLE!**

**Therese: Fine I'll stop stalling now XD Just read the fanfic for Ra's sake**

* * *

Yugi has a sinking feeling while walking down the halls of Industrial Illusions, trying to clear all the negative thoughts in his head about Tea. _Tea is not here to harm me, she's here to befriend Hannah, _he told himself while he took a deep breath and tried to smile so nobody will sense the tension he was now feeling. He repeated the same words in his head over and over again then slowly, the smile faded into a scowl as he repeated the last phrase out loud "She's here to befriend Hannah. Not pathetic little Yugi," he whispered the last part to himself, looking around hoping no one was there to hear.

He realized it's better to direct his attention elsewhere and deal with the problem later. He looked at the conveniently empty hallway where the wall on his right is made of clear glass that overlooks Domino city and the Kaiba Corporation building on the other side. The wall on his right is painted black with abstracts of musical notes in the color of silver decorating the gold musical bar that's fading out giving the illusion that it's freeing the notes, glimmering as if the setting sun has sprinkled some of its last glow to the perfectly painted notes and musical bar. The floor is just as amazing. The tiles where vintage vinyl, lined up to neatly on the floor like somebody purposely lined it up to show everyone who walks this halls how beautiful they are but they weren't the ones you can pick up and play on a turntable. Nope! The vinyls are securely cemented on the floor with a silver tile behind it and a clear glass-like cover to be sure it stays there.

At first he thought it was over decorated for a hallway but right now, he was at ease with his surroundings. It gave him comfort. It was like a hallway made by musical faeries and when you go further, the door at the end will open itself magically and faeries will pull you in, never to return. He can't help but chuckle at the thought. He's description of the hallway was contradicting Luna's comments about it. _What was it again? Evil musical devils are waiting at the end of the hallway and take your soul to contain it in a guitar until somebody will play it with love and take care of it like it was his life line? _He couldn't contain his laughter.

His laughter stopped when he was already in front of the door to the conference room. The smile has left his face once more. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, trying to smile but fails. He stepped inside the room where the line of vinyl stops and is replaced by a carpeted floor in the color of red. The walls were now a very depressing gray, no decorations that adorn it. No windows that gives the feeling of freedom. It's completely closed, like a dungeon. He remembered how intimidating Daniella looked from across the room when he first performed. Half of her face was only seen but her eyes were visible with a dangerous glint in it, like she was about to sentence Yugi to hell. In the middle of the room is a table in a U shape that occupies all the corners of the room, giving a large space in the middle. _Where Tea will be performing tonight, _he sighed. He looked at the row of black leather chairs: Five each on middle, left and right.

"Lonely?" He heard a female's voice behind him. He turned around to see two girls in business suits. One has mid-back long light brown hair, light colored skin, round face, calm brown eyes and full lips. She's wearing a red long sleeve turtle neck top tucked in black slacks with matching black stilettos. On the other hand, the woman beside her was more intimidating. She has the same round face and lips but her eyes were a forest green and her hair is just as long but its red. She's wearing a black tunic dress that's clinging on her body and the sleeves only cover her upper arms. She's also wearing the same black stilettos.

"Not really Ivy" Yugi said with a half-hearted smile. The red-haired girl _tsk'd _and leaned on the doorframe while the other shook her head.

"Sorry Yugi, she's in a bad mood" The brunette said while walking past Yugi and sat on one of the leather chairs "Ivy is very, very pissed"

"Who wouldn't be?" The said person hissed. He pushed herself from the doorframe and walked to Yugi's side "She spells trouble" she said and started to walk to the table in front of Ivane and sat on it.

Even though Ivy didn't say who _she_ is, he perfectly knows who she's talking about. Not wanting to talk about _her_, he walked slowly towards the two girls, shoving his hands inside his pockets "Where's Luna and Kiley?"

Ivy rolled her eyes while Ivane giggles replying "Luna dragged Kiley away. Something about a movie? Before you ask about Ace and Neko, we have no idea where those two are right now"

Yugi shook his head with an amused smile "They never fail to amuse me" He sat on the chair next to Ivane. "How about the cooking show? When is my appearance?"

"This week, you're the special guest star" Ivane's voice became more businesslike. "How about change first before we talk about it?"

Yugi nodded and left the conference room; back to the hallway that gives him the feeling of freedom; out of the suffocating room. He closed the door behind him and started to walk again. Feeling like he's on his own territory, nobody will harm him. _Not Tea, not even Yami,_ he smiled at nothing in particular, _I'm safe. _

He stopped at a purple door with a golden star. He turned the doorknob and entered the room. The first thing he thought was write a song right now but he can put that aside for now and focus on dressing up. He walked up to a wooden desk where a green off shoulder top, black leather pants, brown go-go boots and some accessories together with the wig was placed. With the costume was a note.

_Dear Yugi,_

_ Here are your clothes for tonight ^-^ I know Luna and Kiley won't be there to help you pick out the right clothes so as your wardrobe personnel and friend: I put it all together for you._

_Daniella_

Yugi crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin beside the desk. Daniella won't mind it. He usually does that when he was frustrated or nervous. Right now, he doesn't know what he was feeling, frustrated: because Yami is still oblivious to the fact the he loves him and is in love (yes in love not that simple crush on a person who is famous) with Hannah, which is him AND letting Tea flirt with him in front of the whole class or nervous: because Tea asked for her (Hannah) personally to evaluate her audition? This is crazy!

_Okay Yugi take a deep breath and change, _he took the clothes and locked the door then the scene Tea made during classes replayed on his mind.

Tea was singing for the class, sending flirty looks towards Yami and occasionally glancing if Daniella was paying attention as well but most of her attention was on Yami. The only thing on his mind right then and there was drag the woman out of the room while yanking on her hair.

He walked to the mirror near him while carefully tucking his tri-colored hair into the blonde wig. Once he got it on he looked at his overall appearance. He smiled that beaming smile every time he sees himself transformed into Hannah. He never gets tired of being amazed how one wig can chance not only his appearance but his life. He loves being Yugi as well; being able to be a normal teenage boy with friends you go to school with. He adjusted the golden chains that were hanging loosely around his neck. Then he looked at the rest of his/her clothes. The green off shoulder top was loosely hanging on his body, and the only part clinging on him was one of the left sleeve and the cloth on his waist. The black leather pants: tracing the shape of his legs. The boots only reaches below the knees because he folded it. He sat down on the purple sofa and brought out his contacts to complete his look.

"HEY HANNAH! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" He heard Ivy's voice from behind the door as soon as he got both contacts on. He rolled his now grey eyes.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC IVY!" He closed the container and placed it on the desk before standing up and opening the door, not very surprised to see Ivy waiting for him.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Changing"

"For two hours?"

Yugi just smiled at her and started to walk back to the conference room with Ivy following close behind. "I have needs too, you know?" he answered and heard a giggle from his friend. He looked out the window to see that it was already night time and a breath-taking view of Domino City is shown, "Isn't Domino such a beautiful sight when all these lights are on?" he absently asked, pointing outside.

"Yeah, yeah, breath-taking. Just get your ass over there," She opened the door to the conference room where Ivane was looking through some papers.

Yugi sat down next to Ivane where he looked at the papers one by one

"You're schedule for that day is a breeze" Ivane started, sensing Yugi's presence beside her but never tearing her eyes off the multi-colored schedule. "You only have the cooking show for that day if you didn't include some of your school work" Ivane pointed at one of the colors "Because on the same day is the school festival" Ivane pointed to another color on the chart.

"I see" Yugi looked at his own copy of the chart "I also have homework and projects to do" He gave out a sigh. He was about to ask another question when the door burst open.

"WHERE IS DANIELLA?" A screech reached Yugi's ears that made him flinch. He looked at the doorway to see a stunned Tea, who was practically gaping at either her or the torture chamber-like room. Before he can even ask, Tea was beside him, holding his right hand, "HANNAH!" she screeched again but cannot tell if it's because of irritation or excitement.

* * *

**Therese: F.Y.I. I got writer's block before I posted this XD**

**Daniella: What? No singing? You promised that Yami is going to sing? I DEMAND ANSWERS!**

**Yugi: Yeah! And why do I have to put up with Tea . You are torturing me**

**Yami: Yugi hates me?**

**Yugi: /stomps on Yami's foot/**

**Yami: OW!**

**Yugi: That's for not pushing Tea away when she practically hugged you /walks out/**

**Therese: ^-^U I promise to do better, I'll start with Kiss and Tell by Selena Gomez which is the Top 3 in the poll! The songs will appear randomly**

**Yami: R-review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Therese: This chapter is suckish..**

**Daniella: Why?**

**Therese: I can't continue it! I JUST CAN'T**

**Daniella: So here is another chapter just to get things going again**

**Therese: T~T sorry again if this chapter is not good.. Writer's block on this one **

* * *

Yugi looked at Tea with wide grey eyes (he is wearing contacts) not believing that the last person he actually want to see today appeared. The only thing in his mind right now is he might have done something to really offend the Gods to actually make this day even worse. Absently, he tightened his grip on Tea's hand that gave her the wrong impression but right now he doesn't care. Wait? Did he hear something about being best friends?

He pried his hand from the young lady and looked down "Uhm… Tea is it?" He looked at the said girl who nodded with a smile on her face "I-"

"Your audition has been moved to eleven this evening. Daniella has to move it because of a family emergency and it's only six, what are you doing here this early?" he heard annoyance in her voice. Yugi only hear this tone every time Ivane is not happy about the stage design or one of the employees come in late. In this moment, she's not pleased with Tea's early appearance.

Before Tea could answer the obviously rhetorical question, the door burst open. A girl with long black hair and red streaks came in the room. She was wearing a black dress that follows the curve of her body. Matching the formal dress is a very unformal combat boots. Mischief was evident in her red eyes and a goofy grin gracing her feature "THE FUN HAS ARRIVED- UH!" she sung as she entered the tension-filled room.

"Sorry for my partner's childish behavior" another girl with the same hair color said but her eyes were a shade of. She's wearing a red dress shirt with ruffles on the chest area, tucked in her grey slacks. Her shoes has at least two inch heels and closed. "Shall we begin?"

"You're also too early!" Ivane shouted at her that made the girl sweatdrop and raise her hands to her chest apogetically while repeating sorry to her. Ivane took a deep breath and looked at Yugi again nodding her head.

He took out his phone and quickly dialed Daniella's number. Yugi looked at Tea while waiting for his friend/manager to answer the phone. Tea was just staring at him, star strucked perhaps? Still, it scared him. What if Tea noticed some similarities between Hannah and Yugi? What if her friendly attitude towards Hannah is just an act to expose his secret? His train of thoughts was interrupted when Daniella's ring back tone was stopped and a smooth female voice was heard in its voice. Was that laughter he heard as well? "H-hi Daniella."

**~/*~*\~**

Daniella sat on the child-sized couch across from Yami with a grin on her face, crossed legged and hands on her lap. She was quite amused that Yami had dragged her to the dentist they used to go together when they were five years old. The traumatizing first visit left his parents to drag him kicking and screaming just to get his teeth checked every month. It was fun to watch yet he feels bad for Yami, who was squirming in his sit.

Yami looked at her with a questioning look that made her burst in a fit of laughter that caught everyone's attention. "WHAT?" he shouted hoping this will cease the brunette's laughter.

She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes and looked directly in Yami's crimson eyes and smiled. "Nothing," she replied "I just remembered when we were still young, the former dentist of this clinic forgot to inject anesthesia and scarred you for life" she started laughing again when Yami pouted cutely that she didn't even knew that it's possible for the headstrong boy to do.

"It hurt like hell, Daniella." Yami countered. "I couldn't eat or drink after that incident." He leaned back and didn't notice the kid who was eavesdropping ran to her mother crying.

Daniella shook her head at how childish this conversation was but she cherish this moments. Moments where she can act her age. Even though they know she's successful at a young age, they treat her like an ordinary girl. "At least you don't have a stick up your ass like Kaiba!" Joey would always say every time she doubts that she fits in the crowd and all of them will laugh.

Yami caught the day dreaming look on Daniella's face since she was looking at him. He smirked and said "What? Finally going to admit that I'm pretty?" a pillow was thrown directly at his face.

"In your dreams, Yami!" the young woman laughed as she dodged the throw-pillow the tri-color haired boy threw at her.

Just then, Daniella's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID while trying to block the pillows flying towards her. When she saw that Yugi was calling her using "Hannah's" number she quickly answered, "Hello," as she pressed the phone against her ear, a pillow hit her face and a maniac laughter followed that she didn't hear Yugi's greeting. "Sorry HANNAH, somebody is acting like a six-year-old."

The name caught Yami's attention but before he could ask, Daniella stood up and started walking to the girl's comfort room. "Maybe I'll ask her later then."

"Mr. Motou?" The receptionist called out. He let out a groan and looked at the woman behind the desk. "The dentist will see you now."

* * *

**Therese: I promise to make the next chapter better**

**Daniella: Gomenasai and Thank you for reading**


	8. A little somethin' somethn'

**Author's Note: **If you though that this was a chapter then. EEEEEEEEEKK! You're wrong! XD Wahahahahaha

If you still didn't realize that I still haven't updated this fic then here's my reason: I seem to have lost inspiration to write this one. Why you ask? Then it's because I'm wrapped around "I'm Here" I'm obsessed (to put it frankly) with this fic and I don't know why;" "Sorry! I have Amnesia" (one of my other fics) feels much more comfortable to write more than this one; lastly, college life is taking its toll on me.

So I decided that if in two months' time:

a) I updated this fic then it will stay and I'll continue it

b.) If I still can't think of anything for this then:

1) I'll pass it to my dearest friend whom I asked in advanced to take over if ever I won't be able to continue the fic

2.) (If my friend refuses) the whole fic will be shut down completely, meaning it will be taken off the site.

Well, that's all I gotta say… I love this fic because I learned to take bad and good criticism from it… It started all here but, in life I have to let go of stuff… I don't want this story to go on with chapters that are written half-heartedly by me because I forced to update. So, toodles for now and wait for the fate of this story.


End file.
